


It’s never too late

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [45]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, One Shot, broomstick display
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Pippa and Hecate reminiscing about their past decide to put right the one thing that has plagued both of them for the last 30 years
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 11





	It’s never too late

It was quite a normal thing to see Miss Hardbroom sat by herself watching Miss Drill with her advanced sixth years broom classes practicing their skills. However, todays lesson had fallen on a Thursday afternoon and she had become so engrossed in their display that she lost track of time. It was only when Pippa quietly sat beside her that she glanced away and to the blonde pink witch.

Hecate apologised “Pippa. I am most terribly sorry that I wasn’t there to greet you. I have been reminiscing” but Pippa wasn’t upset, she just looked at the young sports witches and sighed “Feeling a little nostalgic, Hiccup? I sometimes watch ours too. Part of me often feels like joining in but I think I might be a little too old for it now.”

Hecate sat up straight and looked indignant at the idea of that “Too old? Never! You and I must be in the peak of our power and ability. What these children are doing is... well... literal child’s play.” She stood and held out her arm for Pippa to take. “Where are we going, Hecate?” Pippa asked as she took it and they walked away from the seat and towards the open field “You and I are going to complete the broomstick display that we should have 30 years ago. That is if you are willing of course?” Hecate asked, but Pippa’s face was lit up with joy and excitement at the prospect. “Oh Hecate, I’d love to, although as experienced as we are, we’re a little out of practice” Pippa admitted. Summoning their brooms into her hand, Hecate was undeterred though. “Nonsense! You do remember the routine, don’t you, Pippa?” Hecate checked, standing in the middle of the empty field. “Of course I do darling, but if it’s not quite as smooth as expected please don’t be disappointed.”

They started off slowly by having a little synchronised flying and seeing if they still anticipated each other’s moves, which they did to both their delight. They were concentrating so much that they didn’t notice the small crowd that was building below them to watch what the two teachers were up to. By the time they actually started their old routine most of Cackle’s was watching them, but they were oblivious, only focussing on each other until the elaborate and intricate display had been fully completed. It was only then when the crowd roared with cheers and claps that they realised they had an audience. As both witches descended they were blushing but Hecate soon bristled and ordered them all back to wherever they were meant to be, under pain of long long detentions. Once they were finally on their own again Pippa spoke. “I always knew that we could do it, darling. That you and I would be perfect together.” Again Pippa blushed because there was definitely a double meaning there, but Hecate was serious and not looking at all embarrassed “I believe we just proved that it’s never too late to try again, if you would like to that is?” Pippa held her hand and squeezed it “I’d like that very much darling.”


End file.
